warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 24
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 23 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 25}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 24. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Mausefell *Sandsturm *Nebelfuß *Federpfote (nicht namentlich) *Sturmpfote (nicht namentlich) *Farnpelz *Weißpelz *Brombeerpfote *Aschenpfote *Rabenpfote *Mikusch *Langschweif *Frostfell *Graustreif *Dornenkralle *Fleckenschweif *Kleinohr *Ampferjunges *Regenjunges *Schlammjunges *Wolkenschweif *Lichtherz *Borkenpelz *Prinzessin Erwähnte Charaktere *Glanzfell *Kurzbart *Geißel *Blaustern *Schlange (nicht namentlich) *Eis (nicht namentlich) *Violet (nicht namentlich) *Knochen *Leopardenstern *Tigerstern *Silberfluss Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Lager ***Hochstein ****Anführerbau ***Ginstertunnel ***Dornenwall **Trainingskuhle **WindClan-Territorium **Zweibeinerort **Baumgeviert **Farm **SchattenClan-Territorium **FlussClan-Territorium **Mondstein **Hochkiefern Tiere *Maus *Hund Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: FlussClan, Frischbeute, BlutClan, DonnerClan, Zweibeiner, Donnerweg, SternenClan, Gesetz der Krieger, SchattenClan, Zweibeinernest *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer, Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Junges, Schüler, Krieger, Stellvertreter, Anführer, Mentor, Ältester, Heiler *Zeit: Viertelmond, Mond, Blattleere, Herzschlag Wissenswertes *Seite 265: Weißpelz wird fälschlicherweise mit blauen Augen beschrieben. *Seite 266: Der Satz "Leaving his deputy to finish instructing the apprentices, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz überließ es seinem Stellvertreter, die Schüler fertig anzuweisen (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz überließ dem Stellvertreter seinen Schüler (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 246 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 266: "Mikusch schien sich ebenfalls nicht wohlzufühlen." - Statt Mikusch schien sich ebenfalls nicht müsste es "Mikusch hingegen schien sich nicht" heißen, da im Original die Rede von however ist (vgl. Seite 246 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 267: Der Satz "It's not a Clan at all in the way you forest cats understand it." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Er ist nicht im geringsten ein Clan von der Art, die ihr Waldkatzen darunter versteht.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Das ist anders als bei euch Waldkatzen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 247 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 267: Der Satz "Barley shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Mikusch zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Mikusch zuckte leicht mit der Schwanzspitze." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 247 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 267: "(...) jagt in aller Regel für sie, (...)" - Statt in aller Regel müsste es "wahrscheinlich" heißen, da im Original die Rede von probably ist (vgl. Seite 247 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 268: "Für Schwache ist (...)" - Statt Schwache müsste es "Schwäche" heißen, da im Original die Rede von weakness ist (vgl. Seite 248 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 268: "(...) und kein Nest hat, (...)" - Statt Nest müsste es "Zweibeinernest" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Twoleg den ist (vgl. Seite 248 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 269: Das Wort muss vom Satz "Geißel muss (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 249 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 269: "Geißel muss eine Schwachstelle haben." - Statt eine Schwachstelle müsste es "Schwachstellen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von weaknesses ist (vgl. Seite 249 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 269: Der Satzrest "(...) of the way Scourge and his cats behaved, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 249 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 270: Der Satzrest "(...) in three days - two days, now." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 250 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 270: "(...) mit all den trägen Mäusen (...)" - Statt trägen müsste es "fetten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von plump ist (vgl. Seite 250 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 270-271: Der Satz "I don't know about that." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. / Ich weiß ja nicht.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Das interessiert mich nicht." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 250 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 271: Der Satz "That makes sense." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Das ergibt Sinn.") wurde im Deutschen mit "So hört es sich an." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 251 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 272: Der Satz "Firestar shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerstern zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerstern schüttelte den Gedanken ab." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 251 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 273: Sandsturms Beschreibung (ginger) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 253 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 274: Ampferjunges wird fälschlicherweise Ampferjunge genannt. *Seite 274: Der Satzrest "(...), his tail held high." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 254 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 275: Der Satz "I can see why you're called Dustpelt." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich sehe schon, warum du Staubpelz heißt.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Du solltest dich in Staubpelz umtaufen lassen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt, da Borkenpelz' Name richtig übersetzt Staubpelz lautet (vgl. Seite 254 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 275: Wolkenschweif redet zudem davon, dass Borkenpelz sich um''taufen'' sollte, obwohl die Taufe zu einer menschlichen Religion gehört, von der die Katzen aus Warrior Cats jedoch nichts wissen. *Seite 275: Der Satzrest "I know (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 255 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 275: Der Satzteil "(...) as they left the hollow." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), als sie die Kuhle verließen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), bevor er die Kuhle verließ." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 255 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 275: "(...) zu hören noch zu sehen." - Statt sehen müsste es "riechen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von scent ist (vgl. Seite 255 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 276: Der Satzrest "(...) he raced across the open ground at the edge of the forest and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 255 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 278: "(...), mit einem zerrupften Pelz, (...)" - Statt zerrupftem müsste es "von Kämpfen vernarbten Pelz" heißen, da im Original die Rede von battle-scarred pelt ist (vgl. Seite 257 von The Darkest Hour) Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 24nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 24 Kategorie:Verweise